You're Still The One
by yure-chan
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa remained steadfast despite all the objections they faced.How are they going to continue facing it? A SenRu song fic.


You're Still The One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I first saw you, I saw love.  
  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sendoh looked at the person beside him, an indescribable happiness in his heart. He knew he has given up a lot just to be with this person. He had given up his family and his friends. But he knew he did not make a wrong choice. This was what he wanted. Although he has lost companionship from both family and friends, he knew that as long as his beloved is by his side, he will remain happy. Both were happy in their own world and Sendoh knew that if he had chosen to listen to his family initially, he wouldn't be so happy now........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sendoh smiled as he thought about how wrong his family and friends had been. They had told him that the two would never be happy for long and their relationship will never have a happy ending. But they were wrong. Three years and they are still together. And Sendoh knows that they will continue to go on......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sendoh smiled again as he inhaled the sweet evening scent. No one can tear them apart. He was certain. They belong to one another and they are one. They trusted each other and their love can never be measured. Sendoh looked at his beloved again.  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sendoh laughed. Rukawa looked at him strangely. Sendoh shook his head and smiled at Rukawa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa gave Sendoh another strange look before looking away into the distance beyond. Before Rukawa knew what was happening, Sendoh pulled him close and gave him a kiss. A kiss filled with love and promises. After a while, they broke the kiss. Rukawa was still a little dazed after the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Sendoh laughed at Rukawa's reaction before looking at him seriously.  
  
"I love you, Kaede."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa looked at Sendoh, a little surprised, before giving a small smile.  
  
"I know. And I love you too, Akira!" Sendoh broke into a grin and pulled Rukawa close, embracing him. Rukawa snuggled deeper into Sendoh's arms.  
  
The two sat comfortably on the green pasture, watching as the sun began to set. Sendoh knew how hard it has been for Rukawa too. Dealing with accusations of him being the one who changed Sendoh and some even said he was the one who told Sendoh to give up on his family and friends just so Sendoh could be with him. Sendoh was angry. But Rukawa never minded. He respected Sendoh and his decisions. And for that, Sendoh loved him even more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sendoh was proud. He had been well all these years even without friends and family by his side. He had proved them to be wrong. They had said that Sendoh would come back sooner or later as he can't do without his family. They even told him that he would eventually get tired of the relationship and give up one day.  
  
But Sendoh knows that they are all wrong. He was getting along fine and his relationship with Rukawa was getting stronger day by day. He knows that they will never move apart from each other. He has strong confidence in this relationship which others are unsure of. Rukawa knows too. Unless Sendoh is the one who initiate a break up, they will always be together........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sendoh and Rukawa sat on the pasture long after the sun had set, just sitting there, enjoying the quiet of the night and each other's company. Sendoh looked at Rukawa. He knew just how much Rukawa had given up just to be with him. His teammates. Playing in IH. His dream of being the best. His dream of going to America.  
  
Sendoh felt that he can never fully compensate Rukawa for what he had given up. But Rukawa had once told him that as long as they are together, nothing else matters. And all those sacrifices are nothing.  
  
"Is love not like that? I never regretted sacrificing and giving up all those dreams for you. Because you are of utmost importance." Rukawa had said. Sendoh had been surprised then. He never imagined that Ice King would say such sentimental things. He was touched and had vowed to never let Rukawa down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaede, I have something to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever regretted giving up so much because of me?"  
  
Rukawa sat up and looked at Sendoh.  
  
"No, I don't, Akira." Sendoh smiled and pulled Rukawa back into his embrace. After a moment of silence, Rukawa spoke.  
  
"And you, Akira?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you ever.......regretted giving up your family and friends just to be with me?" Sendoh smiled. He never thought Rukawa would feel insecure too. But he was glad that Rukawa had asked. At least it lets him know how Rukawa feels.  
  
"Kaede, I never ever had regretted that decision. When I first chose to give up my friends and family three years ago, I knew then what I want. I want you. And I love you. Love is made up of sacrifices, isn't it? When we want something badly, we have to give up other things in exchange. I give up my friends and family. Because...... You are what I want most."  
  
Rukawa was touched. Sendoh smiled and gave Rukawa another kiss..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's getting kind of late. Shall we go now, Kaede?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Come on! Let's sleep early tonight! We have a little one-on-one tomorrow! I haven't touch basketball in a long time. I hope my skills are still there!" Rukawa gave a low laugh at Sendoh's anticipation as they walked side by side down the hill to their cozy haven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yureko: Whew! Finally finished my SenRu fic. This fic has been taking me quite a long time.... Gomen, nee-san and Sani! I know that I promised that the fic would be finish two weeks ago...But I got stuck! ^^;;; Anyway, the lyrics are from the song You Are Still The One by Shania Twain.  
  
Sendoh: Yure-chan! Thanks a lot for that fic!  
  
Yureko: It was nothing! I'm glad you like it, Sendoh and..........Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzzz  
  
Yureko: ^^;;;;;;;;; Anyway, it's getting pretty late! Have an early night, Sendoh!  
  
Sendoh: You too, Yure-chan!  
  
Fujima: Are we ready to go, Yure-chan?  
  
Yureko: Hai! Ja ne, Sendoh! 


End file.
